


Jagdspiel

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grimm (TV) Fusion, Biting, Blutbad!Sonja, Bruises, Dom/sub, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Mauvais-Dentes!Varek, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: He had won the hunt, and she was his prize.
Relationships: Sonja/Varek | Caleb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	Jagdspiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



She never saw him coming. It would have been frustrating if it wasn’t so  _ exciting _ .

It was a routine they would partake in once a month; when the moon hung high and hidden in shadow, causing the stars to be the only source of light in the night’s sky. If they were human they would cling to their flashlights the moment the sun sank beneath the horizon.

_ If _ they were human

A sharp bark escaping her, Sonja hit the ground and immediately tried to scramble to her feet. She failed, however, as a larger, heavier body pressed onto her the moment she rolled onto her hands and knees. She bucked, trying to throw him off, but with a near-bellow, he shoved down, forcing her onto her elbows with a yelp.

Any further attempts to move were snuffed out as he pinned her. Claws pressed to her belly, rough but also  _ careful _ . His other hand gripped her hip, hard enough to bruise if he applied just a little more pressure. And the worst (or best) maneuver: he’d leaned forward, mouth opening wide and clamping on the flesh where her neck and shoulder met, his saber-teeth poking into her collarbone.

Growling softly into her skin, Varek’s body language could not be more clear: he had won the hunt, and she was his prize.

Once a month, they would slip away into the closest forest, and she would run, and he would chase. No weapons, no clothes, just the tools they were born with. It was delightful, aggravating, even frightening at times, particularly the first few. The first time Sonja had overestimated herself. How could she not? She was a Blutbad, with senses so sharp no one had been able to catch her off-guard before. 

But she underestimated Varek’s patience, and his pure  _ skill _ in the hunt. The Mauvais Dentes was well-versed in moving against the wind to keep his scent hidden, never revealing himself until it was too late.

Just like tonight.

The claws pressed deeper, and Sonja finally relented, body going slack as a submissive whine escaped her. Her hips, trembling ever so slightly, slowly wriggled back against Varek, her whimper dragging out when she felt him, already fully hard and leaking. As dominant as she was, there was something so  _ thrilling  _ in submitting to her lover, in laying down after he caught her and letting him take his fill of her. 

His appetite was insatiable though; he could  _ never _ have enough of her. It was the best part, to be honest.

Varek mounted her, giving her little time to catch her breath before slipping inside her. 

Bucking, Sonja clenched her crimson eyes shut and let out a throaty groan of pure need. Her forehead pressed to the ground, hips rocking and grinding back into her mate as he took her.

Her mind always wondered back to the first time, all those years ago. There she’d been, a young runaway, as angry as she was hollow, and him, a vicious soldier in need of a war. They each woke up something in the other, igniting a fire that had never been put out since. Even as their group expanded and they rose through the ranks of The Black Claw, that fire never quelled.

Varek growled, the only warning Sonja received before he knotted, and her mind went blank as she succumbed to the sweet, blissful flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of Grimm AUs on my brain recently, particularly related to Skinwalkers. I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
